parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 13.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (The heroes head into a room and push a button to get key and hurry back to where they were in the first place. They hurry to another room to get a Pyramid Stone and quickly get out and back up to where they were and into another room where they push a button which sinks the sand below and leaves them to get out of the room now. They collect the Lunar diamond and put the stones onto the right places which shake the pyramid that might fall apart, and when they go down the stairs, they inadvertentaly arrive at another room to meet another strange boss) * Unknown Voice: Bleah heh heh heh... * Tutankoopa: You!! You ignored all those very scary warnings! Don't you have the common sense to get scared and run away? What's wrong with you?! You shouldn't mess with Tutankoopa, a fithful follower of King Cerberus! Ooops... I mean... You shall regret this! Bleah heh heh heh... Come, Chomp! Come! Bite this intruder and his friends! * Thomas: Oh yeah?! Bring it on! Is that challenge?! Huh? * Narrator: Thomas could stand no more. His lightsabers into his hands, but just as he swung them at the evil rumor, Tutankoopa's weapon stopped the blow. In a blind fury, Thomas slashed at Tutankoopa, driving him to his knees. With one final blow, he seperated the dark lord's lightsabers, exposing a list of wires and electronics, and won. * Tutankoopa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aw... Cmere, Chompy... Wait... What're you...? Ow! Help! (flees in fright, when Thomas and his five friends escape, and grab the next card, and head out of the Egypt castle) * Narrator: Meanwhile, at Cerberus's flying castle, Emily was still locked up with the eight other guests of her's, until Cerberus came in, and looked at the scared guests with worried Emily dripping tears. * Cerberus: Stop being babies. How are you feeling? Nothing makes me happier. I guess you are in a very bad mood of crying, aren't you? Now be quiet, or else I'll stay her and kill you all. Guards, bring in more eight guests and lock them up with Emily and the others, please. * Guards: With pleasure. (the guards bring in lock up Shaggy Rogers, a werewolf form, a skitty named May, a Pikachu called Ash, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four rabbits named Cuddles, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, and Dylan, along with Emily and the eight others, to make all seventeen heroes all slaves) * Miss Trunchbull: Your Nastiness! We have a problem! * Cerberus: Why, Kammy Koopa! What's got you so riled up? You look upset. * Miss Trunchbull: Psst...Psst...Psst... * Cerberus: Whaaaat!!? The Star Spirit flew away from Tubba Blubba's Castle...!? * Miss Trunchbull: Ki... King Cerberus! Keep your voice down! Princess Emily will hear you! * Cerberus: Mmmm... Yes, right... Tell me the details over there. LEAVE THE ROOM COMES OUT * Emily: Twink, did you hear that? * Twink: Yes! I sure did! The Star Spirit must have escaped... Did you hear him call that Tubba Blubba thing "invincible"? That doesn't sound good! You don't think Thomas can win, do you? * Emily: We'd better try to find out about Tubba Blubba. If we could find something, ANYTHING, about a weak point... it might just save Thomas! * Twink: Good idea! * Emily: Then... There's no time to lose. We won't get anything done if we stay in this room. Now, get me out of here! FINDS A KEY AND OPENS THE CAGE TO FREE EMILY AS THEY BOTH EXIT THE ROOM AND GO INTO THE CASTLE Category:Daniel Pineda